For Serenity's Sake
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Old friends from Kahlan's past spark jealousy in Richard. Opposing sides unite and the life of a child hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legend of the Seeker or the Sword of Truth novels as you can see by my amateur writing.**

**-------Third Person-------  
**

"Zed have you noticed Kahlan's been acting strange lately?" Richard said while searching the market place for some ripe apples. "She started acting this way ever since the compass pointed us to Penbrook."

"Well..." Zed's answer was cut short by the gleam of the Seekers sword and the emotion that overtook his grandson's face. Zed turned in the direction of his grandson's wrath finding nothing out of the ordinary. As he turned to get an explanation he heard the unmistakable sound of a child's squeal. Turning again he could see Kahlan holding a girl no older then five.

**-------****Kahlan's POV-------**

I tried to shake it off. 'So what if this is the last place I had seen them. So what if I was her hero. So what if they said they would miss me. No, no that's ridiculous it has been over two years. They can't possibly remember me. It's not like they'll recognize you anyway you have been gone so long. Besides last time you saw them it was only for a few days. Although they were some of your best days....' I was jerked from my thoughts by a high pitched squeal and the sensation of my leg being hugged onto for dear life.

'Well so much for that chanting she found me.' I thought as I looked down at her.

"Well, hello little miss Serenity." I mocked as I gracefully picked up the child.

"Hey, momma." Serenity said with a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still trying to get into the characters so any suggestions would really be appreciated. Thanks for the reviews its good to see some people like this.**

**-**

**-  
**

**-------Kahlan's POV-------**

_"Well, hello little miss Serenity." I mocked as I gracefully picked up the child._

_"Hey, momma." Serenity said with a wink..._

"Oh, I see. So which young lady is after your dad this time." I said while holding back a laugh. "I'm guessing you don't like her to terribly"

"He's in the medicine store but the lady won't give him the medicine until he tells her why..."

Serenity's response was cut short by the bang of a door. A man ran out of the store indicated as the Pharmacy and ran behind us whispering to me, "One last round this one's knew to town so I'm gonna need your help, Kahlan."

I had barely enough time to nod in confirmation that I would play along before the same door was thrown open again. This time to a woman with blond locks and love struck ocean blue eyes. Once under the threshold she stomped her way to our group.

"William, I expect an answer." The blond fumed. "Why not it's just one date?"

"Susan I've told you before I'm married. Gone. Off the market. In love. Please let us be!" William replied catching his breathe.

"How can you be married? I've been here a few weeks now and I have yet to see this wife you speak of." Susan spat

I figured this is my que. So sticking out my hand I responded for Will. "It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Kahlan, William's wife."

Susan stood dumbstruck. Finally realising that me and serenity also stood in the group. Crest fallen she sputtered out an apology and as quickly as possible ran red faced from us.

Once gone we all but fell down in a fit of laughter.

"Haven't changed a bit, huh Will?" I was the first to recover.

"You know it's not my fault the women fall all over me." Will replied in a cocky grin. "It's a good thing I have such a beautiful wife." Thus setting me off on another fit of laughter.

** -------Richard's POV-------**

Watching Kahlan and the two strangers converse I'm beginning to experience a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Though I can not hear what the man is talking to Kahlan about. I just don't like the scenario. Honestly should I go over there or stay here. Did I just make out the word "wife?" Maybe Kahlan and Zed had lied to me, maybe Kahlan just didn't want to hurt me and said she loved me to keep me going on with the quest. Maybe she lied so she could stay faithful to her husband. The thought of Kahlan having a husband was to much to bare I can not even contemplate the child in her arms. Confused, aggravated and in denial of my third emotion I set off in search of Zed.

**-------Zed's POV-------**

Walking down the isles I could hear faint laughter from behind me and assumed the people in the bar needed to slow down, seeing as the laughter almost hurt my sides just hearing it. Thinking back to the scene that unfolded only an hour or so before ,'I am sure the child is not possibly Kahlan's. Though it is possible for her to conceive a child there is no conceivable way that sweet Kahlan would confess someone and abandon him and the child at a village.' Just then Richard came running toward me temporarily breaking my train of thought.

**-------Kahlan POV-------**

"Will, I can't believe It's been so long. How have you two been?" I started trying to clear the unease from my voice. As we walked to a bench to watch Serenity play with her friends.

"Its been alright. Serenity is growing so fast I still can't believe she's finally safe and well." Will said and I could see the tear in his eyes. Even though I can't see if he's lying I know what he says is true.

"What's wrong Will? SHE doesn't suspect Serenity is still a threat does she?"

"To be honest Kahlan I'm not sure anymore. The last time I heard from the women was the day she sent her sisters to take Serenity." Will took a deep breath and I rubbed his back remembering it had help him when we were children. "I did as you instructed and they believe Serenity to be diseased . I used the fact that she had missed her medication as the reason. But I'm beginning to think people are catching on. When we were in market this morning I kept seeing this man watching us. But I could just be paranoid." Turning his head to watch his daughter I could see the tears rolling down his cheek.

"Will..." I stammered out still planning my words. "Will I think you and Serenity should stay with my group for a while. If Serenity's mother has found you location it would be safer to have you two traveling with us. You know as well as I do what the consequences are if you two are caught...I think it would be best."

"Are you sure? I mean it sounds great and it would ease my mind but...you are traveling with the seeker. Shouldn't you ask or hold a vote? Or...I don't know but I just don't want us to show up and be intruding." Will trembled out staring at his boots.

"It'll be fine, Will. Richard helps anyone. But if it will ease your mind we can always have dinner tonight with the group and discuss it with them then. Sound good?"

He nodded his head as we watched Serenity play in the sand...


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a filler, I needed a transition chapter. Thanks for the review Rosewing86 I'll try to work on that.**

**-------Kahlan's POV-------**

_"It'll be fine, Will. Richard helps anyone. But if it will ease your mind we can always have dinner tonight with the group and discuss it with them then. Sound good?" _

_He nodded his head as we watched Serenity play in the sand. _

Walking through the woods with Serenity holding my hand and Will holding her other hand I decided to inform him of who exactly he would be meeting. I stopped and looking Will in the eyes.

"Will, I may not have told you exactly who we'll have to win over. As you know there is the seeker, Richard Cypher." Will made a heart with his hands mocking me. "How did you know?"

"Kahlan, you're not exactly the world's best liar and your confessor face doesn't work on me remember." Will said slyly.

"Moving on," I say giving Will a glare that would shut up even the Keeper, "'There's also, Zed our wizard and Cara. Don't loss your nerve or turn back but Cara is a Mord-Sith don't give me that look Will. She's actually moderately civil. She's harmless. I just thought I'd warn you since she always looks the part."

"Okay....hey, at least I'll still be able to see you everyday." Will said grinning

After his response we began walking in silence. He hadn't seemed upset but a little nervous so I slung my arm around his shoulder and he wrapped his around my waist. It is a comfortable position we haven't used since childhood. Only now we had little Serenity walking a few inches in front of us. I could tell we were nearing the camp when I inhaled some smoke instead of the usual woodsy odor. Taking a deep breath I lead them in.

**-------Richard's POV-------**

Walking back to camp with Zed I have had a lot of time to think. Seeing as Zed's rambling on and on about the food the market had.

'Should I confront her? Is there a way to bring it up without it resulting in her using her confessor's lie detection power on me? Should I even mention it? What if she doesn't want to travel with me..I mean us anymore? What if she just wants to stay here?'

So lost in thought that by the time I looked up there was camp. I can clearly see Cara by the fire and Zed's profile as he made a B-line for the soup. But what nearly sent me to the floor was the sight of Kahlan. Her arm around the man from this morning and the child walking in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll try to update once a week but it depends on if it's a good or bad week.**

_So lost in thought that by the time I looked up, there was camp. I can clearly see Cara by the fire and Zed's profile as he made a B-line for the soup. But what nearly sent me to the floor was the sight of Kahlan. Her arm around the man from this morning and the child walking in front of them._

**-------Third Person POV-------**

All five adults set in their respectable spaces while they enjoyed the stew Cara had been cooking. No one spoke, while Kahlan looked skeptically toward Richard as he stared harshly at William. Cara stared hatefully at Serenity for some unknown reason even to the Mord-Sith. Zed was to far into his soup to notice the awkward tension. As Serenity and Will looked toward the ground trying to will the strangers to stop there staring. Finally Kahlan had enough just as she was taking the breath to tell the others the reason for their guests, a twig snapped startling them. The sword was out in an instant while William and Kahlan shielded Serenity. As Richard made a move toward the figure it walked into the light.

"SUSAN!!" William shouted as he finaly got his nervous in check. Sharing a 'stalker' look with Kahlan he let out a shaky breath. "What are you doing here, Susan?"

"What a girl can't just go on a midnight stroll through the woods?" Susan replied coolly

"Sure, she can go along then." William replied once he noticed he couldn't read her thoughts. Which meant one of two things.

Just then Richard jumped in, "Susan why don't you stay here withe us for the night. You can unpack right there across from William's sleeping pad."

At this Susan quirked an eyebrow, "Isn't that where Kahlan would sleep?....I'd rather not be confessed."

"What do you mean?"

"What they didn't tell you?" Susan glanced toward the two. "Wait, are they not married?" Susan replied to Zed's question.

"N.."

"Y...Yes, of coarse we're married....th...They're just messing with you." William quickly interrupted Richard's fuming.

"For seven years this November." Kahlan assured holding William's hand.

Another silence. Richard's heart breaking with every passing second he sees the two's hands intertwined. As Cara's head begins spinning.

'Is that Madelne's daughter...No it couldn't be my sisters were told she was dead long before they came for her. Wait is that Stel no theres no way. Since the former Lord Rahl's reign she was stationed in the wilderness surrounding Shota.' Cara thought

'I can't see if anything Susan is saying is true and by the way William is reacting I'm guess he can't hear anything from her either.' Kahlan thought

'This could work out after all. If I make sure Susan and William stay together I may actually be able to convince them to make it official. Wait...no, that'll never work since he's m...ma..since he and Kahlan are close. Maybe I'll talk to Kahlan she didn't seem to be fully truthful earlier. Maybe its a cover....but what would they have to cover?' Richard thought

Sitting back down each person quietly thinking over what their next move should be. Eventually each person's gaze slid to the couple rocking little Serenity.

Trying to erase the silence Zed spoke, "So...um..."

"Kahlan can I speak with you?" Richard interrupted with a tinge of hurt in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

-------Third Person POV-------

_"Kahlan can I speak with you?" Richard interrupted with a tinge of hurt in his voice.  
_

Kahlan walked quickly through the woods trying to keep up with the shadow of her love. 'Could she trust him to keep them safe, should she chance the pact and tell Richard. Of course.'

Finally he stopped. Turning so Kahlan could see the hurt in his eyes. 'Did he honestly believe their acting?'

"What was that?!" Richard questioned softly as though holding on to his sanity.

"That was William and **his** daughter Serenity." I replied calmly noticing his relief at my word choice.

"How..Why can...How come it doesn't hurt him to hold your hand? I can't even do that." Richard replied harshly.

"First off I'm not in love with him." Kahlan paused, "and secondly I can't hurt him."

"Why...is he like Jenson?" Richard's hurt is nearly gone from his features with each word he speaks with Kahlan.

"No, well not exactly. In short his kind and mine cancel each other out."

At Richard's face Kahlan continued, "He is an Enseno."

A sharp intake of breathe sounded behind the couple. Turning they could see Zed walking through the trees toward them.

"He's a Enseno...how did you....how can you stand to be in such close proximity?" Zed questioned knowingly

"Believe me its not easy but our history has somewhat dissolved the feud....well at least between the two of us." Kahlan replied carefully.

At this the trio became quiet. The men processing the new information and with Kahlan preparing herself for the questions that were sure to come.

Finally Richard spoke, "Out of all my time as the Seeker I have never heard of these Ensenos."

To this Zed looked at Kahlan willing her to be the one to inform Richard.

"First off an Enseno is the sworn enemy of the confessors, though they have never attacked us we are taught to separate from one another at a very young age. Though there are some legends that have been told to the public about our reasons even the Zed doesn't know the whole truth..." Kahlan paused as she sensed a question brewing in Zed

"I'm sure their are secrets in each group but I'm confident what I have been told is the truth.I"m positive a wizard of the first order would know the truth on things of this nature." Zed cautiously replied

"Zed I'm sure your understanding of our separation holds ground and facts showing our wars and such. But the truth is we had to fake each war we had to make it seem as though we were attacked. The truth is that seeing as our magic cancels each other out one of the first confessors, Mary, had the idea to mate with them so we wouldn't have to confess a mortal. All went well until each child's tenth birthday. They became extreme in every way. You understand that the Ensenos have the power of mind sight and that they can control the thoughts of humans by looking in there eyes if they need to. Well the child would become so caring, from the confessor's side, and so powerful in mind control, from the Enseno's side, that there strength would actually destroy them. Each child would change those around them's mind in order to help them. But the confessor's power of taking over their soul would take place and the child would eventually kill itself to prevent anyone else harm." Kahlan paused taking in each face.

Richards expression was to blank for Kahlan's comfort but she waited for each man to snap back to normal.

Finally Zed recovered and asked, "So...back to the other question how do you two know each other if you were always separated?"

Kahlan was relieved that the two had stopped staring at her but wasn't quite sure how to explain without igniting Richard's jealousy once more.

She began slowly, "Once my mother died my father adapted a gambling problem. He had lost our house and each possession we had all he had left was my sister and I. Now though we were confessing people for him we never showed our face. So to the world we were just to weak little girls. Some suspected our father was mistreating us by the fact rumors going around. One day my father took me and my little sister to the track and traded us for the debt he had. The man that took us was nice. He had heard the rumors of our mistreatment and gave us a room in his house. We even got all our meals each day. This man I now know was an Enseno. His son is William and granddaughter as you should understand is little Serenity. But this is long before her. William and I developed a friendship, though even after a few months they new nothing of our powers. Now you both know the concept of an arranged marriage." Kahlan stopped to once again read the men's expressions.

Richard's was on of confusion, hate for her father, and a ting of hurt by the thought of what arranged marriage Kahlan spoke of. While Zed's was more of a child like curiosity and slow acceptance of all the young woman had told, between the lines.

Kahlan continued cautiously watching Richard, "Well though we were young at the time the Enseno numbers were dwindling. William's father declared William and I to be married a week before Spring turned into Summer."

Richards mind kept playing the wedding over and over again in his mind, 'the dress...the walk...the KISS...the GUY...Not him.'

"At this point I knew I had to leave, though they were so good to me I knew I was no good for them." Kahlan stopped looking toward Richard seeing that he was not looking toward her face she continued, "Also William and I never felt hat way toward each other. I had never felt love toward him, and the day before the Sisters of Light came he had told me couldn't go through with the marriage, that we both needed to find the one we loved. So I left, I had to come back a while back while searching for the both of you but it was short while after my sister was killed."

The group stood in silence. Again the men took in the new pieces of their confessor's past though they knew they would never know everything.

"Richard!" Cara called from the campsite, "its time to see plan our next move."

Richard slowly walked toward camp squeezing Kahlan's had as he passed by.

When Richard was safely out of earshot Zed whispered to Kahlan, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing Zed, I told you both all I know." Kahlan quickly answered looking away

"Then why did you wear the confessor's face?" Zed spoke cockily

'Dang, I forgot to make sure Zed wasn't watching.' "Fine, but you must not tell Richard I'm not sure what he'll do. But the truth is I had to run from William. He was thrilled about the wedding and the day before I took my sister and we ran to find the Sister's of the Light." Kahlan whispered defeatedly


	6. HELP!

No this isn't a chapter and I'm sorry for misleading you but i didn't want you to think that i'm leaving you hanging. For the past few weeks I've been trying to write the next chapter but i'm getting lossed. I would greatly appreciate it if you would write me a review about how you think the next chapter should go. I do have ideas but none of them seem to fit this particular story. Please help.....I hate writers block.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am very sorry for last chapter so to make it up to you I got enough through my writers block to write this for you. Thanks to **ForeverRK **for the confidence boost.**

**_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-****_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_Fine, but you must not tell Richard I'm not sure what he'll do. But the truth is I had to run from William. He was thrilled about the wedding and the day before I took my sister and we ran to find the Sister's of the Light." Kahlan whispered defeatedly_

**~ Third Person POV ~**

Walking toward William's and part of Kahlan's childhood home the group was submerged in tension. The boundaries clearly marked as Richard walked protectively on Kahlan's left and Zed angrily on her right. Both men "discreetly" glaring at their new acquaintance.

Cara's mind began to drift back to the night before skimming to see what had changed between the others. "It had started off fairly normal....Kahlan, Richard and Zed went to the woods....Richard came back...'but something had changed in him. It wasn't just jealousy, what was it....Hate, maybe but their was fear too. I'd know it anywhere. And Zed he came back a while after but he seemed....not scared but worried. What about Kahlan?...what changed with her?...she was fidgety and wouldn't look anyone in the eye....Once she came back from the forest she retired for the night....Zed kept looking at her and glaring at the new kid. Come to think of it that girl 'Serenity' she looks just like...."

As Cara's thoughts began to wonder the group decided to take a break seeing as it would take till dark to get to William's house which is just on the other side of town. Kahlan began to go off in search of a fresh spring to fill their water sacks with Richard while the others sat silently by the road still immersed in the tension created by Zed.

The duo walked on in silence not contrary to the others their silence lasted the whole trip.

_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_R_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_&_K_K_K_K_K_K_K_K_K_K_

The group entered William's home village an hour before the sun went down. Though they were meant to return later Zed's stomach had had its say in the matter. Susan said goodbye to the group while setting her coarse for the local pub. The group fallowed Serenity and William through town. Kahlan changed out of her confessor dress while, Richard and Zed had to be put under the appearance spell so no one would recognize them. Once they reached the house Kahlan sped up beside William bring questions to the others.

"Is your father here?" Kahlan whispered so the others couldn't hear.

"As far as I know.....Nervous about seeing the old father in law?" William said but his statement was to loud bring the others to glare, which Cara also joined in seeing the distress in her friends. At Kahlan's warning look William fell silent.

"Does he know yet...about me."

"No, the last time I saw you was when I found out so he probably doesn't know yet....But be careful we both know what will happen."

"Of course....Is he still..."

"mad about you leaving before the wedding? I'm not sure its a touchy subject in any case you were like his daughter." William interrupted, Once the group caught up William escorted them into the seemingly normal house.

Once inside Serenity ran to a older looking man with a face that held a sincere love for the young girl in his arms. Serenity snuggled into the mans soft side, while he picked her up and addressed William not noticing the others for the moment.

"Will where have you been, we almost sent out a search."

"I was attacked by Susan again father...I think she has personal space issues."

"Well you don't have to go to the market everyday your torturing the poor girl." William's father replied laughing

"It's not my fault me and Nity were bored to death we just didn't think she'd go that crazy. It got so bad we had to get reinforcements Kahlan had to save us."

At the mention of Kahlan's name the older man's head shot up momentarily ignoring the small child reciting the alphabet in his lap.

"Kahlan," he whispered. And before anyone could blink he was hugging her in a fatherly embrace. The contact visibly relaxed Kahlan which in turn relaxed the group.

Pulling back from the embrace Kahlan was the first to speak, "It's been to long. How have you been, Shapedtio?"

"I've been well all things considered. What have you been up to these years? Oh...I'm sorry how uncivilized of me. I should introduce myself I'm Oliver James, as you can tell I'm William's father." Oliver spoke to the group.

Each one took turns introducing them self and were lead into a large living room with the air of relaxation around them. Cara, Richard and Zed took the large couch, while Kahlan sat with Oliver on the love seat with William and Serenity on the floor below them.

"Zed what was it Kahlan called Oliver earlier, I've never heard it before." Richard whispered

"In the Midlands there are different terms than in Westland. Here Shapedtio is the word for father-in-law or step father in Westland. I'm guessing the choice is from her childhood from the brightness it added to Oliver."

While the three tried to figure out the knew word and what it meant Kahlan and Oliver were also having a conversation.

"We've missed you so much Kahlan, are you happier with life now?" Oliver questioned sincerely

"Yes, I am Shapedtio but I've missed you all so much. Has your health gotten better?"

"The doctor says Serenity made all the difference, ever since Lydia was killed I had been in a deep depression. They say it's because I have a reason to get out of bed in the morning." His eyes drifted to the sleeping child being carried by William to her room.

"I'm so sorry to hear of her death she was always so good to us." Kahlan replied and they each silently paid their respects to Kahlan's second mother.

"Enough of this sadness I always said when I saw you again I would let nothing distract me from our reunion. How has your life been any guys I need to set straight?" Oliver replied with a fatherly tone.

"No, you've taught me enough and he's taught me enough to see the warning signs."

"Yes, how is that imbecile. Has he caused any trouble over the years?"

Kahlan was silent for a moment not noticing the other group had begun eavesdropping. "The last time I saw him was a few years ago. He caught up to Dennee and I at our house near the edge between of the Midlands. At the time I was eighteen and with here being two years younger put here at sixteen. We tried to fight him off but it was us against an adult. We had to run and we had found a new home, this time concealed by the forest but we still didn't feel safe." Kahlan spoke softly looking toward the ground. Oliver pulled her into a hug once again.

"He has come to the house a few times looking for you two since you've been gone. A few times William had to fight him in his drunken rage. We suspect he might try to come again since by now word has most likely gotten out about your visit."


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the long wait and the fact that this one sucks, but I had to end it._

**Third Person POV**

The group went silent as Kahlan spoke, "When was the last time he came here?"

"About a week ago, he was drunk as usual and tried to take Serenity, said she was his granddaughter. Luckily dad still has such good aim with the rocks or he still would be banging on the door." William said rubbing Kahlan's back comfortingly.

At this the group knew who the three spoke of. Kahlan's father had been harassing this family since her escape.

"When do you think he will be back?" Kahlan questioned her voice quivering t the thought if that grusome man.

"I fer my child that he is already here." Oliver said, "I can read his mind but their are others with him. He's set on taking you back and Serenity is also on his mind. Theres someone else with them a women. But I can't read her thoughts." He spoke again raising his eye brows.

With this information Kahlan and Cara shoot up.

"Zed watch over Serenity guard her. William do you still have those swords in the basement?" At his nodding head Kahlan continued, "Good bring them up here and distribute them. Shapedtio are you able to fight?"

"I would never pass up the chance." He replied, "But what is this all about?"

"Serenity's mom has come again. She's willing to fight till death for Serenity so she can be trained."

"Lauren is coming. But we did so well in covering our tracks." William said arming himself and passing things out to the others.

"Hearing yells from out side the group silently walked to the door and per-pairing themselves William opened the door leading the way.

"Ah my dear Kahlan are you ready to come back home?" The graying man spoke sinisterly.

Not being able to answer Kahlan, who stood between Richard and Will, looked to William. Giving her a smile he spoke, "You have no business here, on another man's property trying to take my a daughter and the daughter you gave away so long ago." With the last words Kahlan tensed and Richard rubbed her hand lightly.

"I will get my girls back." He said launching a dagger at Oliver who quickly ducked. Once the group recovered it was a blur of swords blood. Within minutes the group took down all but three of the antagonists. Only suffering minor cuts and bruises long their way. Oliver and William went after Kahlan's father while Cara and Richard took care of Lauren. Leaving the other man solely to Kahlan. Fighting the best she could while trying to restrain the erge to confess Kahlan was getting tired quick. Finally in a last minute decision Kahlan reached up and relesd her power on the man. Instructing him to kill the other two people. But unluckily for her Oliver witnessed the exchange and once the feud was over and bodies were buried he spoke with her.

"Why didn't you tell me, dear?"

"I was afraid, Shapedtio. Not of you but of the feud. You were the only family I had nd I couldn't lose you." She said tears in her eyes.

"I love you Kahlan. Your the daughter I never had and I would have taken you in even if I had known this from the start." He replied pulling her into a hug.

Walking toward the two Cara spoke, "The compas is moving Kahlan we need to get going."

Breaking their hug, Kahlan packed up her stuff. Saying a soft goodbye to the sleeping child and hugging William and Oliver she and her friends were off on another adventure.


End file.
